


A Bag Of Cats

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: He was tempted, like always, to offer up the reddish cat. It was a rather striking and sleek creature, but he would never wish that temper on anyone. Not even an enemy.





	A Bag Of Cats

The squealing over the cats was white noise to Youji by now. He wasn't sure why the owner had thought it was a good idea to combine cats and flowers. Nearly no one bought flowers, they just cuddled the cats.

“Well, not you, obviously,” he told a surly Abyssinian seated by the cash register. It's tail twitched irritably and it looked seconds away from hissing at the world in general and Youji in particular.

“Yeah, yeah, ease up, they'll be off to school soon,” he soothed himself more than the cat. There was no soothing that one. It had never forgiven Youji for taking it to the vet to get neutered, just like the vet had never forgiven Youji for not realizing it was a girl cat and not a boy cat. How was he to know? He did not check kittens out. They were more fluff than animal, anyway, and who cared what gender they had?

“How is your sister so mellow? Did she get all the mellow?” Youji asked, and not for the first time. The sister mostly slept in sunbeams.

There had been some confusion with two nearly identical Abyssinian kittens, and now they both answered to Aya. The surly one was actually named Ran, but try to tell that to the cat in question without getting your face clawed up.

A middle aged woman came in, they exchanged greetings and then she browsed the potted plants. Youji liked that everything was in closed display cases. It stopped nosy school children from knocking over plants and nosy cats from eating them. The elderly lady who owned the place was more worried over the latter.

“Do you need any help?” Youji asked when she had looked at the same section for a while.

“Ah... I was just unsure, I wanted to give something to my brother that will be easy to care for. He just had a divorce, and his new apartment is very bland.”

“How about a Jade Plant? They are said to bring good luck, and you don't need to water it much. Just be sure not to let a cat or dog eat it.”

She nodded and smiled.

He was tempted, like always, to offer up the reddish cat. It was a rather striking and sleek creature, but he would never wish that temper on anyone. Not even an enemy.

“He's rather majestic, isn't he?” the woman commented as she paid.

“Very, but please do not try to pet that one. It bites.”

It wasn't even a lie.

“Well, just like the flowers then, some are just for watching,” the woman joked.

Youji smiled, grateful that she was taking it all in stride.

When the woman left she unwittingly allowed one of the homeless cats to slink in. Youji glared at the orange tabby, but he didn't care enough to chase it off. Ran would take care of that when the little menace noticed. Youji merely needed to open the door.

 

 


End file.
